Neal gets Lost
by AlyKat18
Summary: It's Neal's responsibility to show Kel around the palace before she starts her training, but what happens if Neal gets lost within his own thoughts leaving Kel and him self lost within the belly of the palace. Who will come and help them find their way back up to the living?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or locations within her wonder books. **

**AN: I was wondering what it would be like if Neal and gotten "lost" while he showed Kel around the palace as her page sponsor, this is what I have come up with! Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was an honor, neigh a privilege that he, Nealan of Queenscove, soon to be a knight of the realm of Tortall (never mind it will take eight years), the fifth oldest page to enter into their page hood, now lead this young, delicate, bruised covered female page, the first known female page he might add, in over a century, around the palace grounds. After all, who would be better than he, soon to become knight and Healer Nealan of Queenscove, son of Duke Baird of Queenscove, the head healer at the Royal Palace in Corus of the mighty and powerful kingdom of Tortall, who knew the palace like the back of his hand, to show this charming young lady around? And, who besides soon to become knight and Healer and overall famous Nealan of Queenscove, knew all of the history behind every aspect of the palace?

The answer was none of those pages, especially not that slimy, evil, traitorous snake Joren of Stone Mountain. Ha! Like _he_ would lead this beautiful, delicate daffodil through the palace without getting her lost! That, that worm of a noble had no respect for women warriors, never mind that it was this kingdom's own lovely, beautiful most elegantly dressed Queen, with her perfect eyebrows, and…and strong forehead! Yes, our lovely Queen with her perfect eyebrows and strong forehead, who has helped defend this kingdom next to our King, and on her own! With the help of her second in command, Buriram Tourakam, a fierce warrior and protector of the Queen! And who could forget the fiery redhead, Alanna the Lioness! I shudder to think of how she would whip that pompous little brat into shape!

But I have yet to even talk about my favorite, most beautiful, delicate flower, with her smoky curls, and beautiful eyes! I hate the thought that she lives with a man so much older than herself. I vow to you now, oh sweet temptress who goes by the nickname of The Wildmage! I vow to you now that…

Neal was pulled of his musings by a small hand on his elbow. He then looked down into the dreamy hazel eyes of his new young friend. Arching his eyebrow he asked in his Player's voice "And what has you deciding to be so maidenly O' wonderful young sponsoree? Have I been dazzling you with my brilliance? Have I finally found a way to entertain such a serious young lady such as yourself?" He watched in amazement as her eyes lit up, but her face stayed as stony as it had been when she first walked out of her room.

"Um, Neal…I think we're lost!" she stated as she looked around. I had to blink.

"Lost my dear young friend, how could you think that I, your faithful servant Nealan of Queenscove whose playground happened to be this very palace we stand in today could be lost? I assure you young miss that I am certainly not…" He quickly stopped his winning speech once he actually looked around him and noticed that he had no idea where he had lead the pair. _Great thing my dear wonderful cousin is not here to see this! _Neal thought. _He would definitely call me that blasted nickname he seems to love for me. How could anyone dare call him, Nealan of Queenscove Me…_

"Meathead! What are you doing down here!" Neal's Worst nightmare had just appeared from around the corner. "And hello young lady, who might you be, I hope my cousin wasn't annoying you too much, Domitan of Masbolle at your service!" he said as he grabbed Kel's hand and kissed it while giving a Player's bow.

Neal was shocked further into speechlessness when Kel actually giggled before stating "Why thank you cousin of my Page Sponsor, I am Keladry of Mindelan. Your cousin was just giving me a tour of the palace but seemed to have gotten lost within his own mind, drooling as he walked I might I , before I pulled him back into the present and informed him that _we _seemed to be lost."

That finally broke Neal out of his shock. "Hey, that's not fair! I was NOT drooling as I walked, and I am certainly NOT lost! I know exactly where we are! We are…um…we are…" Dom raised his eyebrow and Neal flushed.

"Lady Page," Dom offered her his arm, "may I have the honor of escorting you out of the current predicament my _Meathead_ of a cousin has lead you so unwittingly into?"

Kel couldn't help but blush as she took the offered arm. Dom then turned to Neal, "Meathead, you are more than welcome to follow us as I lead this young lady to safety. Or you can wonder around down here to help sooth your pride." And with that he lead Kel away.


End file.
